Fight for life
by lukos
Summary: The new league looks to destroy life as Brock, Misty, the other masters and the rest of the rebels struggle to take them down. Their doom looks inevitable until an old freind joins the cause.starts a little slow but good things to come.AAML in it.
1. Prologue

A lone figure sits behind the desk of a darkened office. It's one in the morning and the only source of light is a small desk lamp. The figure is a young man no more than 28. He has spiky brown hair, a young face and muscles that could make a Machamp whimper in fear. Even though he is sitting down one could tell he was beyond an average 6 feet. Though his face is young it potrays the emotions that he has done and gone through too much for his time.He thinks to himself how hectic it has been lately and he had not the time to even think to himself as he was now doing. He was broken from his thoughts when the door to the office is opened and his secretary walks in.

She is about 5'10", has wonderful brown rich hair, very beautiful and about his age. The man's cheeks turn red as he realise she is only wearing a towel. "What is the matter Master Brock, haven't you ever seen a semi-naked woman before?" she asks him with a sly grin on her face. Brock returns the gesture with a grin of his own and tells her, "It's not that Suzie, it is just that the darkness made you look like a beautiful woman." Her face turns to one of shock and anger and is absolutely livid. Brock at this point is biting his lip to stop him from laughing out loud. "WHAT?! THE LIGHT MADE ME LOOK LIKE A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN HUH??!!! YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT ON OUR WEDDING NIGHT MR. POKEMON MASTER!"

Brock couldn't take it anymore and bursts out into full hysterics. He falls off the chair and on the ground but not seeming hurt as he continued laughing. When he calms down she smiles and walks up to him.

She stoops down to his level and smiles wider. "I haven't seen you laugh in a while, i wish i would see it more often," she says as she looks lovingly into her husband's eyes. "Are you coming to bed?" she asks while caressing his face. "I'll be there in a minute," was his reply. She smiled, almost the same sly grin she had earlier and starts to walk out the room. When she reaches the doorway she stops. With her back to still to Brock, she speaks in a seductive/playful voice," Since your cuming in a minute i'll wait up and give you a little suprise. Oh and Brock." " Yes hun?" He asks. "I do mean CUMING." With that she continues walking and does not notice her husband's mouth hanging while his slits for eyes opens as far as they can. Brock was absolutley shocked at the vulgarness from his wife of 4 years. Though vulgar, it kind of turned him on. He grinned knowing he would be very tired for work tomorrow.

He looked around the fairly large room with its contents reminding him of recent events, as well as sad ones. He focuses on a scroll which is captured in a picture frame. He remembered the month he received it. It was when the pokemon league was attacked by team rocket. Trainers tried to hold them off, he and Misty included. Then a hyper beam from a gryados hit a building right behind the leader of the trainers .................The then Pokemon Master.

When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the master only rubble and debris where he was last standing. Since everyone assumed he was crushed by the rubble of what once was a building the resistance the trainers put up fell apart. Team Rocket then took control of the League calling it the "NEW" League. They corrupted some members of the League to join their causes by promising wealth and power. Even one of the elite four stayed with them. Anyone else was to be eliminated. People eventually fled their homes and gathered with the rest of kanto to rebuild on roughly a quarter of the island. Gary was named the new elite in Lance's place since Lance stayed with the League and since Gary was the runner up to the Pokemon Master.

The new Elite four then called for a leader which would be determined from beating the elite. Only the best 10 trainers were selected, they fought each other then the top three faced the elite. In the end, Brock had won and became the new Pokemon Master. He studied under Lt. Surge as well as his best friend Misty Waterflower so he could make good decisions as far as defence and attack strategies went. Misty had made it to Gary and was defeated. She was deeply hurt then, but not because of that loss, but another. Seeing as she was the only one as well as Brock to defeat Bruno she was also chosen to study with Brock as a leutenient only under Brock and the Elite 4. Brock was the most respected in the rebel base followed by Misty in close second(though it was more fear than respect.) It was not because of their high ranks but because of their powers. They were Elemental masters, meaning they could control the elements in which their pokemon was classed.

The "new" pokemon league in the last 3 years have never once breached the defences of "the rebels" because of where it was situated. The rebel world, or base, was at the north east region keeping what towns they could. Water pokemon as well as ships could only attack from the south as the nothern coast was to shallow and far to dangerous because of the reefs. It was because of this the rebels knew the League had to attack from the south and placed their pokemon armies in strategic points to wipe out an attempted attack very easily. Also because Misty would lead the counter-attack herself. Brock frowned as he came back down to reality. The league was getting closer and closer everytime they attacked. Something had to be done, but he did not know what. This was causing him to work overtime with the Elite and Misty. "BROCK SLATE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! OTHERWISE YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT CONDUCTING PROJECT LONDON BRIDGE EVER AGAIN!!!!!" Brock turns crimson red at the mention of Suzie and his "secret project" and gets up to leave standing at 6' 10". Almost out the door to his office he looks next to his scroll. A picture from his younger days in his sights. In it were Misty, himself and Misty's fiancee, Ash Ketchum. He looks at Ash, and sighs sadly. " I really miss you man, but not as much as Misty, i wish you were here to help us. It's been 3 years since last we saw you and Misty has not gotten over it. I may hold your title, but to me you ARE and always will be...............The Pokemon Master." And with that he exits the room.


	2. Everyday life

Disclaimer: i dont own pokemon.

A/N As you can tell from the prologue it is going to be a little slow to begin with.

Chapter 1

Brock - 28

Misty - 24

Richie - 22

Gary - 24

Suzie - 27

Sabrina - 25

Eika - 23

Bruno - 32

Delilah - 42

Ashton - 47

Lorlei - 30

Agatha - 62

Gary yawned as he tried to rub the remainder of sleep from his eyes."ARGHHH! Why does Brock have to call these meetings so damn early! I know we are fighting for our lives and stuff but the work we get is incredibly tedious. Add that to getting up at 6A.M. and you have a very angry Gary Oak damn it." A laugh is heard. "Gary stop bitching. You remind me of an old girlfriend of mine." "Oh shut up Richie or i'll make you forget that girlfriend as well as everything else." Gary threatened his best pal Richie Ketchum. Richie then had an evil smile on his face,"Do it and before i forget you'll be smoking with a thousand odd volts in your body." They both shared a laugh as Gary sat up from his bed. "No seriously Rich. It is hard getting up like this. I know you have a tough job as sargeant training the people and organizing the attack and defence formations. But you have to remember it is the elite who draw up the formations for you to carry out and thinking from scratch as opposed to getting it planned out for you is a little more stressful." "True," was all Richie said as he put on his Master's cape. The 22 yr old stood at 6' 3" with hazel eyes and brown unruly hair much like Ash's. He had and athletic build but he was not as toned as Gary. Not that he cared because he wouldn't flaunt it very all the women like Gary. He was now wearing his yellow jersey, pants, boots and Master's cape. Seeing him ready Gary decided to get ready himself. He stood up from his bed at the same height as Richie, running his fingers through his low cut brown hair and headed to the mirror. He had dark brown eyes which looked black anyway and a small scar on his right shoulder.

When Gary was ready he wore the same as Richie except the colour of his gear was a smoke grey. It was 6:07 A.M. Gary let out a sad sigh. He didn't want to do this but he had to. "Happy Birthday Rich." Gary was worried what this might do to his friend. Last time Richie had stayed away from the rest of them doind work untill four the next morning. Richie looked at Gary and was grateful that he had people to worry about him like that. "It's ok man. I know what you are thinking and i know i was being selfish getting in those moods all the time. I mean he was your best friend also." Richie had a smile on his face saying all this. It was a sad smile and he continued as one tear rolled down his left cheek. "It's just that...........we only found out two years before he.....over those two years we grew a bond and a brotherly love stronger than most brothers who have been together their entire lives. Then he just......h-e...," Richie choked back a sob and told himself he wasn't going to cry. He did it too much already. Though he was missing his brother he knew what he would want him to do. He would want him to put a stop to the League and that is exactly what he planned to do in memory of his brother Ash Ketchum. Gary gave him a brotherly hug and told him it was alright.

_the past_

It was Five years ago that 17 yr old Ash beat the elite four and Gary to become Pokemon Master. When this happened Richie's father saw Ash on a magazine and told him that was his twin. Richie said he knew where Ash lived and they left for Pallet. Ash was already on League business but Delilah was there when they got to their destination. She greeted Richie with a hug but when she saw Richie's father Ashton she fainted. When she got up and saw him again she was furious. She asked him if he came back because Ash became a Pokemon Master. He told her yes and no. She was angry he said yes, but was curious as to why the double answer. She let him explain, after all her love for him never died. He told her when he carried the 2 yr old Richie to the other side of Johto when he dissappeared that he had an accident. He was walking on the side walk when he slipped on the icy surface and hit his head very hard. He woke up in the hospital and couldn't remember anything. The doctors told him he had short term amnesia and it would wear off. He was told of Richie and later saw him. Five months later his memory came back but the time he got to their home in goldenrod she was gone and so was their other son. He searched all over Johto for 10 years and half of Hoenn in 5. Then he came up on the magazine and realised that Ashura(Ash) had become the Pokemon Master. Delilah hugged her husband knowing she still loved him and he loved her enough to still be searching for her. She later called Ash down from Indigo and they all shared a heartfelt reunion.

_the present_

Richie went to wash his face so they could hurry to the meeting. He came out face dripping wet and water on his jersey. He simply closed his eyes and used his element of thunder to dry all the moisture up. Gary knew what he was thinking without using his element. "Your not the only one Rich. It has been three years and i still wonder how the both of you got the element of thunder. We know there is only to be one Master per element." Richie looked deep in thought when he said, "Yeh i know it is weird. I mean who would have thought all the Elemental Masters knew each other and were good friends before they found out their powers. Just like with me and Ash the mystery between you and Sabrina. Everyone thought she would be the Pschic Master, yourself included." Gary furrowed his brow and replied, "You are right. I do wonder about it but because we let down our communication barriers when we are around each other for me to get stronger. Without it up anyone's thoughts could invade our minds and she could read mine. She just says that it is not her destiny but it can't be right. How can you have a psychic more powerful than the Psychic Master?" Gary and Richie both looked stumped. "How is the training going anyway?" Richie asked. "It's going ok, she is going to show me deep recover today. It can help me heal damaged muscle tissue so i can get rid of this scar. It is the last of the advanced stuff. After that it is etremely powerful techniques that we will be working on." Richie wondered about these extremely powerful techniques. Gary was already so strong his weak psybeam was as strong as a hyper beam. sigh Hyper beam. "So you and Sab doing any extra curicular activities on the side," Richie asked with a sly grin. Gary turned crimson red.

Only Richie aside from the two in question knew Gary and Sabrina were together. One day when Sabrina was resting her head on Gary's chest as they lay down Richie teased them about being sexually active with each other. Gary was ready to deny it but Sabrina laughed and told Richie,"Is anything wrong with that Richie dear. Or have you forgotten about you and Erika." Richie's mouth dropped so far open it nearly touched the ground, Gary couldn't contain himself an was laughing as he cried and Sabrina just had an evil grin on her face. Richie then turned and left the room with his beet red face.

"Me and Sab huh? What about you and Erika?" Richie then wanted to change subject as he was not one to have everyone in his business. Only Gary, Sabrina, Brock, Erika and Richie knew of the relationship. Well Ashton and Delilah also.

Gary however was ready to continue until his eyes opened up wide and Richie thought he saw a ghost. "Rich?" "Yeh Gar?" "What time is it?" Richie now matched Gary's expression as they simultaneously looked at the clock on the side table. 6:43. The meeting was suppose to start half past. They looked at each other and could only say two words,"Oh fuck." Richie took a step closer to Gary as Gary closed his eyes. When he opened them they were sitting in the most restricted room in the base. The meeting room or as some people it 'the nest' was where the meetings were held with the leaders. Everyone was already present but their backs were turned to them. The table they sat at was circular and Richie and Gary were seated furthest from the door, and since everyone was looking at the door they did not notice their entrance. All except one. A girl whom both Gary and Richie thought of as a sister stared at the center of the table void of any emotions. They knew she noticed their entrance but she would say nothing for the time being. Gary decided to announce himself, "So what are we waiting for?" he joked. He could see and feel the tension rise as everyone slowly turned around to look at him. The only way to describe their eyes was to say LIVID. They all breathed a deep sigh and then exclaimed, "YOU!!!!!!!"

Gary fell of his chair anime style,"Waaaaaa!" He quickly got back up and was about to make up an excuse when Richie spoke up, "Sorry guys, he was just helping me out with something," he stated with a small smile. Everyone looked at Richie and instantly knew what he meant. There was an akward silence until someone spoke up,"Happy Birthday Rich." It was Brock and a smile on his face. Everyone else pitched in their well wishes and Richie smiled a genuine smile of happiness. Then Richie stated they should get started and everyone agreed. "Richie what is the status with camps alpha and bravo?" asked Brock. "They have managed to keep the attack at Cerulean at bay. The threat of the League there has been nuetralised for now. There is a certain sense of confusion within the troops though." "Why is that," Brock asked. "Sir the new comers have a hard time remembering what they are suppose to do in certain situations." Brock did not like his good friend calling him sir but they had to make these meetings formal. If they were not organized what would happen to the people. "Why have the new recruits been brought in already? I thought their training wouldn't be finished until a few months from now." "That is true Master Brock but because of a slight viral outbreak within bravo some of the new recruits from Master Bruno's camp were needed to strengthen our numbers. We would have asked you if to use a small number of SDU(Special Death Unit) but you were heading the attack in Fuchsia and we needed your clearance to order the group. The quarantined troops should be back on their feet in no time is what Joy said" Brock was impressed,"This right Bruno?" he asked. The man next to him merely nodded his head and said,"That is correct Master Brock." Bruno was 7 feet tall with ridiculously large muscles. He was more muscular than Brock but not stronger. Though he was the Fighting Master he lost to Brock 2 years in a row in the K.O. competition they held for everyone.(He won the first year). He was bald and dressed in the same Master's clothing except his was Maroon. Brock's was Dark Brown. There was more talk of the attacks held off by Richie. "Good work Richie, you have surpassed Surge's expectations. He would have been proud," Brock stated. Surge had passed away at the end of the previous year with multiple bullet wounds from an ambush attack. "Thank you sir." "No Richie, we should tell you thank you for your contribution so far." He turned his head to lookat the same girl who had seen Gary and Richie's entrance. She was still staring at the center of the table. "Onto the southern pass. What about the attacks on the water Misty?"

Everyone looked over to most powerful and first Elemental Master in the bunch. Brock was the most respected yes, but that was because he was not the most feared. About a year after the rebel formation an arrogant man gripped Misty's ass and ask her if she wanted a good time that night. That was his last mistake in life as her normal ocean blue eyes turned to all baby blue covering the white and all. She looked at him and he felt great pain. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to be nice to girls?" she asked. When he looked down there was an ice spear from Misty's hand, through the guy's stomach and out his back. Misty simply closed her hand and the spear broke off and stayed inside the man while Misty walked off not phased at all. The man's last sight was Misty walking off without even turning back.

_present_

"They still can't pass east of Route 13. I have placed my best officers there as well as Togetic to supervise. In the event they get through our first line of defence i have reformatted our second line. If they get through we will wait until they get within 200meters to the first boatyard. Then the first wave of soldiers will come from north, east and west. The other three waves will descend upon them after ten minute intervals depending on their troop strength. I have also ordered the third defence to line with the fourth at our last Coast gate." "Why did you do that lueteinent? What is stopping them from from camping till reinforcements get to where the third defence would have been?" Brock asked his long time friend. In all this Misty's attitude was the same. She had not take her eyes off the center of the table. "Because,"She then said in a cool enough voice to send a chill up the other members (Gary, Richie, Bruno, Agatha, Lorlei and Brock himself) spines,"I will be waiting there with my unit. If they get through nothing awaits them but the cold, numb feeling of death." She did not even hesitate to say it. They all killed at one point but she was so cold. She cared not how many she killed. It was almost like it helped her to keep living."O.k Misty. Everyone listen up. Richie you will take the alpha team and head to Fuchsia to relieve my troops. They will fall back to Cerulean where, Agatha i want you to ask all the ghost trainers in your unit to tell their pokemon to use their hypnosis on the border of Cerulean and Bru.....," "Excuse me Master, i'm sorry to interupt and all but why would you want me to use the hypnosis on one spot?" Agatha asked Brock. "Because Agatha, when their attacks collide they form an illusion like in a dream to anyone within the area. It works like a mirage and if it is not let down the mirage could show anything from open fields to fierce charizards as far as the eyes could see." Everyone were shocked once again by the young master. He always knew things no one else knew. Brock felt the air grow colder and he knew the Water Master was the source. "Anyway the last thing i want to say is Bruno take your new recruits back to your camp and leave your best officer in charge of the training. You and i are going to try and take over Celadon." "Do you think we have enough strength for Celadon sir?" "Yes i do, but if we don't at least we shall see the number of their forces in the town."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Lorlei asked. Brock looked at his watch. "The meeting is over, all formalaties can end. What is on your mind Lorlei?" "I just wanted to know how you knew about the hypnosis attack." Brock let out a sad sigh as his eyes dropped to the center of the table like Misty's. "Because i've seen it." "Where Brock?" Gary asked. As Brock was about to answer someone did it for him. "He saw Ash do it to save our lives once." Everyone was shocked. Misty NEVER spoke unless addressed. Misty's eyes turned to the baby blue again. Her beautiful cream skin glowed. Her red hair that normally would be just under her shoulder blades was kicking up as a wind hit the enclosed room. She was wearing her Master's clothes, which was a blue dress stopping at her thighs, low cut revealing she had developed from the scrawny tomboy, blue boots up to her knees and her blue Master's cape. She stood up to her 5feet 9 inches and was ready to walk out of the room when Brock stopped her. "Misty stop. Everyone leave except Misty and Gary." Richie eyed him suspiciously knowing what Brock was going to do and why he didn't want him there. "Sorry Rich but you have to get your team organized for Fuchsia on the double." Richie nodded and left as did the others. When they were all alone Brock got up and looked Misty in the eye.

"Still upset when you think about him?" Misty's appearance did not change but Brock and Gary felt her response as the room got colder. Gary walked up to Misty. "We all miss him Misty. It has been three years and we still wish he would come back soon." Misty watched as who she saw as a brother look at her with concern. Gary and her had gotten even closer than her and Brock but she forgot what it felt like to be loved and to love two years ago. She had lost Ash and when her powers became stronger she used it to wreak havoc on League members. Though her power increased it also fed her hate. Knowing she could kill Ash's murderers was all she thought about. Soon she forgot about the people who loved her and whom she loved. All she had now or at least all she let herself remember was the hate. "You can't even begin to understand my feelings on the subject Gary. Perhaps when my goal is achieved i shall let compassion run my life again. That is a maybe. For now no one will stand in my way till i have revenge," she said in a voice that could kill. She turned to leave but Gary held her by the arm. "Please Misty. Let down your walls for us to he...ohff..." Gary looked at the retreating form of Misty while he wiped the blood from his mouth. "It's a no brainer why Ash is in love with her. I love getting the shit knocked out of me everyday," he said sarcastically while taking Brock's helping hand. "She does have a mean right hook. I guess she will never let her guard down again until Giovanni is dead. I don't think anything is wrong in wishing he would die under the circumstances. But i really wish i could get back my friend." Brock told Gary. "Yeh. It would be nice. The both of them." Brock was interested when Gary said this. "Something struck me when you were talking Gary." "What is it Brock?" Gary asked. "Well when you talked about Ash you said we wish he would come back soon and you said it is a no brainer why Ash IS in love with her." Gary was a little nervous about now. "Gary is there something you have been holding back from us?" Gary sighed. "I guess i should tell you since you are on to me but don't get your hopes up just yet."

Brock nodded before listening to Gary.

---------------------------------------

How dare they even think they knew what she went through. Misty kept assuring herself there was no way that Gary and Brock could possibly know how Ash's death affected her. Or still is for that matter. She could still feel the pain. The pain forever etched in her memories.

Misty and Ash were best freinds for years. But Misty wanted to be more than just best freinds. She wanted Ash's companionship, his love, the feeling of waking up in the morning with him next to her. She wanted all this, but she didn't tell him. She was so afraid that it might ruin their freindship that she did not see the obvious signs of Ash feeling the same way. The only reason their feelings were revealed was because Misty's diary fell out her backpack, onto her bed at a pokemon center one night. When 17 yr old Ash went inside the room to retrieve his own backpack he saw the diary on the bed Misty and him shared for the night. With the thought of harassing his love he skimmed through the pages. One could imagine his shock where after a few turns every new page would begin with a big ASH at the top. He flipped to the last page with writting and read,

_'Hey diary, i have more news for you from our journey back to Pallet. We are going there for Ash to train before the Indigo league. It is only a month away and if he wins he will have to battle the elite and could acheive his dream of being a Pokemon Master. Today Ash and I were doing our normal teasing when he wrapeed his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed the side of my neck. He said i wished he would do that more and of course I played along with a laugh and said 'you wish'. Although it's not the first time he has teased me like that i almost died at the feeling of his lips upon my skin. sigh Just another reason why I love him so much. I wish i could tell him. Tell him that I want him, that i need him, that i desire him. Lol. If i told Ash i desired him he might go into a coma from the shock. Anyway Ash is finishing his shower and will be out soon. Thank God Brock is asleep otherwise he would be over my shoulder right now. Shit. Ash is done. I'm gone to dream about the love of my life. Till tomorrow._

_Misty Kasumi Waterflower Ketchum(Hopefully) _

Ash wiped the tear of joy rolling down his cheek. He knew that Misty shared his feelings now and he knew how to announce his love for her. But it would have to wait.

_present_

Misty walked down the corridor at a slow robotic pace. She had a calm look on her face as she went over things in her head.

'I know Brock and Gary love me like their sister. That is why they do that every meeting. Try to make me talk again. Well i'll talk..........after Giovanni is dead. All his followers included. I'll kill them all. And if Brock and Gary get in my way ...............' a smirk came across Misty's face as she says, 'i'll kill them too.' Misty was now walking through the corridor as calm as she could get. Yes, she was calm in this state. If she was upset she would go through the different ways to torture the person as she has done for several League members. She now passed Bruno and Lorlei as they kissed goodbye going separate ways. Normally this would make someone miss their loved one seeing the married couple but for Misty her hate just flared up. She had learnt that her hate could stop her from hurting and the hurt she had from Ash's death was just too much. She even neglected her pokemon except for togetic. She and the pokemon shared a bond that no one knew of. They just thought that togetic missed Misty and came back. What they did not know was that it sensed the pain Misty was in and it came back to help her. Togetic was an EXTREMELY intelligent pokemon and knew much more than most scholars. Misty now in front of her door pulled out her card key and swiped it. She entered her room which was huge. It was like Brock's. A room which served as a whole apartment. It had its own bedroom, kitchen, livingroom, office, bathroom and even a guestroom. In the living room had a door leading to her personal indoor pool since she was the Water Master and her pokemon needed to rest.

Misty had work on her hands as she had to go organise the water defence along the coast further south between Routes 13 and 15 as Brock had just taken Fuchsia back from the League. So she picked up her intelligence map(where suspected troops were, history of whirlpool and such natural developments in an area etc) and headed to the coast which was right there because the main building was situated in Lavender town. She sent out her Feraligator and got on commanding it to follow the coast.

-------------------------------------------------------

Richie had some hours to kill before his alpha team would arrive in Lavender and get the necessary gear for Fuchsia ready. Though if it wasn't for the Pidgeot express this would have been a couple months for the whole squad to reach. The Pidgeot express was basically giant basins capable of holding 50 men with arms and equipment being pulled by Pidgeots. The speed of the pokemon got them there so fast that they didn't have time to get tired. But the men didn't work that fast and would take a while to get the gear they needed ready. Since Richie was bored he decided to go say goodbye to his girlfriend Erika. After 5 minutes of walking he reached her room. He pulled out the card key she gave him quite a while ago an swiped it. The door slid open and he walked in. "Erika? You here?" Richie said a little louder than normal speech. "I'm in the shower hun!" she shouted back. Richie walked through the bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom.(Only Brock, Misty, Bruno and Lorlei had the big rooms.) Richie stood in the doorway listening to the shower for a while. Erika pulled the curtain all the way back to reveal her naked body to him. Richie, however, was not phased at all as he was accustomed to seeing her naked besides for sex. (Let's just say they did that often). "So, how is the Grass Master today?" Richie asked with a smile on his face. Erika watched his expression and saw his eyes trailing up and down her body. She broke into a laugh and flung the soap at him. "Pervert!" she exclaimed playfully which made him laugh. She closed her eyes as she applied the shampoo to her hair and massaged it in. As Richie's laughter reduced to a chuckle he asked her, "How are things in Vermillion?"

He was always concerned with her leading a squad even though he knew he was overreacting. Vermillion was pretty safe because the League was not stupid enough to try and take it over. It would take and air route to reach there and there troops could be wiped out quite quickly during the unloading process. Even if they did manage to drive the rebel troops back they would have two routes to travel. Either up to Saffron in which they will be crushed. Or they could take the bridge going to Lavender where they would have to answer to Misty and they knew of her ways. That is knocking them out so she could torture them when the woke up. He was not excited Misty killed in cold blood. He did it only to defend himself but if it was a factor protecting his beloved Erika he did not mind.

Though Erika was far from vulnerable being the Grass Master and was a very accomplished martial artist.

_present_

"You know how it is. It's quiet. VERY quiet. I'm glad Brock posted me there. From there it seems that there is no war at all. Then I always remember something and i get scared again." Richie now confused as well as concerned asked, "What's that dear?" She sighed as she was rinsing her body of the running shampoo and said, "The fact that what i love most in the world is the chief defence against League attacks. The fact that he leads the teams instead of odering them from a distance. The fact that everytime he leaves here i might never see him again." She had a smile on her face. She was not being sad. Just trying to show how much she loved him and worried about him. He smiled at her and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I'll always come back to you. No matter what." She smiled wider showing her perfect smile. "You promise?" she asked. "I promise," he replied. "Good, now bring that soap over to me." He picked up the soap she hit him with earlier and walked to the shower. She took it from him and slowly kissed him which he was too happy to return. "It is a wonder why the Thunder Master looks so filthy," she said. He grinned a lop sided grin knowing what she was getting at. "And since you promised me something that you have no control over, i might as well get as much of you while i still can!" and with that she pulled him in the shower fully clothed. He laughed before kissing her which she was happy to oblige. His clothes came off piece by piece and a steamy love making session lasted for the remaining HOURS.

-------------------------------------------

Bruno looked at his leader with curiousity. Brock was the one to always be on his toes and ready for any sudden action. Especially in a clearing like this where one could not see past the trees ahead. But he looked a bit distracted at the moment just staring into the campfire. "Sir, have we-" "Bruno, everyone is sleeping and we are out on a mission. You don't have to call me sir my old freind." Brock said giving Bruno his attention. He looked at the Fighting Master and asked, "What is troubling you?" "I just wanted to know how many scouts we have out there. We ARE on the border of Saffron and the League's troops in Celadon could probably see the smoke from our campfire." Bruno stated to the Pokemon/Rock Master. "We have four scouts out there. As for the smoke, well i don't think the League will attack knowing we have the Saffron army waiting to back us up. IF they do get past our scouts and decide to attack.................well........let us just say i know a certain Fighting Master who gets pretty cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep" Brock mused. They both shared a laugh before Bruno said he was turning in and went in his tent which was right next to Brock's.

Brock went back to what he was thinking about before Bruno interrupted him. 'Could what Gary said be right? Could it be that we could bring back our freind. Could it be possible..........that we could bring Ash..........back to life?' Brock continued to ponder about this till he felt something strange within him. He could feel it. His element being disturbed by a nearby source. He put his hand on the rocky unused path of Saffron and Celadon's border forest. He felt it. No. Not it. Them. Footsteps. Human footsteps moving at a quick pace towards the camp. In one movement Brock whipped out his walkie talkie, "Tracey? Tracey come in!" The device crackled of static for a while before a voice was heard. "Hello Master Slate," the cool, sinister voice spoke. Brock tensed as he recognised the voice, the voice of a traitor." "Koga!" Brock managed to say through gritted teeth. Just then something glowing red landed at the edge of camp and a second later it exploded sending tents and body limbs into the night sky. "AMBUSH!!!" one of the soldiers shouted. Gunfire now coming from the trees as League members emerged charging the camp. The rebels retaliated with their own gunfire and the war of Celadon had begun. Brock rose to his feet as felt a familiar power next to him and said, "Ready to have some fun Master Bruno?" "As always Master Brock," was the reply.

Brock glowing brown was now stone bodied and Bruno glowing Maroon had an incredible boost in speed and power. They split their ways with Brock going left and Bruno taking right. Ten men approached Brock and formed a semi circle while firing bullets into his rock chest. Brock grinned at their stupidity before sending the four in front of him flying with a back hand. He picked up the two at his sides by the necks and effortlessly bashed their skulls together with such force that blood squirted out in all directions. The other four took their secondary weapon and shot it at Brock. Brock felt discomfort and some pain. These guns were not fill with bullets, nope. They shot out a ray that could possibly be and ice beam or and aura beam. Brock winced as the four converged and focused their weapons on one spot. "Master Koga knew you would be here and was nice enough to have the scientists make these elemental weapons. Not so tough now huh Rock Master!" one sneered. Though Brock was in pain he managed a small smile. "You forgot something," Brock said. "Oh yeh and what is that?!!" the same one demanded. "I'm also the POKEMON Master," and with that all four men were crushed by an enormous pile of stone falling on their bodies. "Phew. Thanks Onix but there's more fighting to be done." As he passed the pool of blood he said smirked and said in the same tone, "Have a nice day mother fucker." Brock mounted his black Onix which looked like marble and charged into the mass of soldiers both League and Rebellion battling it out.

A man in a deep blue cloak and pants with no shirt watches as Brock heads towards the brawl. He draws his katana and let his arms rest limply at his sides. "So it has finally come. The battle Brock and I have been waiting for." Another figure runs up to the man.

"Should we send in the second wave Master Koga?" he asks. Koga nods and the man runs off. "Brock this has been a while coming. We shall see if the rocky attitude can overcome the poison that will soon invade your body. It is now the Rock Master and the Poison Master fight again but this time............................" Koga grits his teeth and gets in running position, "One of us will surely DIE!" and with that he moves in a samurai run with incredible speed towards the battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: ok so i have the action part going shitty so far, so what. It's my first fic. I'll get better. Anyway the reason the chapter ended so suddenly is because i wanted to put the first chapter up quickly since i did not really get a feedback on my prologue.


	3. Series of unfortunate events

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters or anything else that come from the anime.

They are all owned by Nintendo, gamefreak, 4kids. Etc. all those different companies.

Chapter two: A series of Unfortunate events.

Brock - 28

Misty - 24

Richie - 22

Gary - 24

Suzie - 27

Sabrina - 25

Eika - 23

Bruno - 32

Delilah - 42

Lorlei - 30

Agatha – 62

Koga – 47

Blaine – 58

(….) psychic message.

'……….' thoughts

"………." Speech

* * *

A thunderous slap was heard in the meditation room. The sight was Gary holding his face and rubbing gently while looking angry and confused. He looked Sabrina in the eye and mentally talked to her. (What the hell did you do that for?) He screamed. 

She twisted her face in annoyance and watched him for a few seconds as though he knew exactly why she was angry. When he made no sign of realization she grunted in disgust before blowing up at him. (I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone about Ash until we were SURE! It is just a MYTH! Now you have gone and gotten Brock's hopes up and he will surely tell Ritchie and Misty. Not to mention the Ketchum!) She thought back furiously.

Gary grinned sheepishly and sweat dropped. He rubbed the back of his neck and took in a big breath. (imsorryitoldhimbuthesuspectedsomethingimsorryiloveyou?) He thought back with a flash of a thought.

Sabrina's face lightened a bit but it still wasn't pleasant. She sighed then leant up to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want everyone to think that we could bring Ash back and then we can't. Could you imagine what that would do to everyone?" she asked out loud. Now it was Gary's turn to sigh. "Yeh, I know. It would devastate them all over again. What is the whole thing Sab? I mean all the details of the story?"

She walked away from Gary a little and thought. She then took a seat on the floor and folded her legs before speaking, "It is said that a person can be brought back to life if the mighty Celebei deems the person an important part in the pokemon/human balance. If the person had helped show others that pokemon and humans could live as one then the person would be worthy."

Gary walked over to Sabrina and sat in the same way as she did. He used his index finger and thumb to gently brush the stubbly hair on his face which indicated he had not shaved. He did this a little more in thought before finally asking Sabrina mentally, (How does Celebei know who did what for the balance?) She tilted her head and had and unsure smile on her face. (Because he is the keeper of time and would know of such events? Are you sure you are Gary Oak? The former renowned researcher?) she thought while giggling. Gary on the other hand looked slightly peeved. "Har har," he said out loud. This made Sabrina laugh harder. Gary got a mischievous glint in his eye. "So you think that is funny huh?" he asked. Sabrina nodded her head. "Yes! Very!" she managed to get through between laughs.

Gary then thrust him self forward so he was above her and began tickling her sides. "What about this huh! You think this is funny too!" he said over her laughs. "Gary…hahahahaha. St- haha……..stop!"

He removed his hands and placed his left elbow at the side of her head and his right hand gently at her waist area. When her laughs subsided she opened her eyes which she had closed from the unbearable tickling onslaught. She put her left palm on Gary' face and caressed the stubble which he had earlier done. With his right hand Gary took her left and placed it by his mouth to kiss her fingers. He then put her hand on his shoulder while his hand went on her bare legs thanks to the short pants she wore. "I think it is time for the lesson dear," he stated to her.  
Sabrina looked at him and sighed. "You are right," she said. Gary nodded and was getting off of her when she pulled him back. "But today I am teaching a different lesson!" she said excitedly as she moved her right leg so he was in between the right and left. He put his hands on either side of her shoulders to support himself from forcing all his weight on her. "What lessons do you have in mind," he asked half confused, half intrigued.

She smiled devilishly at him and pulled his head closer before whispering in his ear, "Positions of the karma sutra."

Sabrina then felt a huge weight increase. (Gary? GARY! OH YOU LITTLE PRICK! ONLY YOU COULD FAINT FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT!)

You could tell Gary would wish he didn't wake up later.

* * *

.

* * *

Misty walked on the docks watching over the many soldiers and trainers at their post. Everything and everyone was strategically placed to perfection. No one was getting through this defence. Not even the league masters. Now all she had to do was prepare the lines of defence around the coast of Fuchsia to route 13. The trainers who were to relocate there were almost ready. Soon they would be ready to………… 

"What!" Misty spun around and looked into the forest near the coast. She looked deep into the thick bushy haven as if tying to see through the trees. Her apprentice, John, realized her change in appearance. Misty looked slightly worried but none the less more angry than usual. "Is something wrong Miss?" he asked. She shook her head while still looking into the forest. "To your post, private," she ordered him. John bowed before turning on his heels and leaving her to attend to his watch tower.

Misty closed her eyes and gritted her teeth………….She felt it.

A power…………………………………….the power of a Master……….but not one of her own. No. This power was too strong to be one of the rebel Masters. The closest people besides herself to match this were Brock and Gary. Brock was in Saffron waiting to raid Celadon and Gary was training with Sabrina. She opened her eyes and looked determined as well as cold. The wind picked up around her and a chill hit everyone at the docks. "Another person to kill." Her sentence was plain and short and it was all she said before she walked south-west straight into the forest.

Leaves were tossed around and the trees shook ferociously as Misty passed. It was scary to see her as her hair kicked up and her cape blew. 'Where are you? Come out you worthle…..'

She didn't have time to finish her thoughts as she was tackled hard from the side. On her back she skidded a long way on the ground before sending her legs over her head and completed a back flip into a standing position. She looked at her attacker. His back was to her while kneeling on one knee. She stood in her fighting stance as the figure slowly rose. "Long time no see Water Master," a male voice said. With his back turned Misty could see it was an elderly man who lost the hair in the middle of his head and only had two patches of grey on either side by his ears. "Grrrrrr…..Blaine…" she uttered with utmost contempt.

The man turned around, and as Misty said it was indeed the Fire Master.

"Yes, it is I. You don't think I would let you go that easy do you? That punch really hurt Misty," Blaine said in a raspy voice.

"You are lucky that is all you got. If the League forces did not come you would be dead," Misty informed him, relating to a battle a month ago.

Blaine laughed at this. Then he spoke while his anger rising with each word, "Foolish girl. You think that because you have the element of water and the sub element of ice you can defeat me! And you came here by yourself whilst you have a whole army behind you, how typical. It takes more than that to defeat someone with the knowledge and experience I have! You don't stand a chance! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Misty's eyes turned baby blue and the chill was felt. Her cape slithered down her legs like water and became a track pants of the same color whilst her top rippled and turned to a top that resembled a sports bra. "I've been prepared for a long time for someone to put me out of my misery. But I'll make sure that someone isn't you!"

She then took a clear handle from her sash around her waist. She raised it in the air and a blue aura surged around her as water clung to the handle and went up into the air to form a beautiful crystal sword. Blaine powered up and fire over took his arms and the forest returned to regular temperature as the heat and cold nullified each other.

"Ahhhh, the Maranta sword," he started. "I've heard it is unbreakable. After I kill you I'll keep the handle so I can remember this battle. Ruahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
And with that they charged at each other with all the contempt and hate towards each other fueling their will to fight.

* * *

.

* * *

Bruno was engaged in a fight between three ninjas. The one in front was in black, the one on the right in Green and the one behind in red. His Machamp was taking care of some of the many League pokemon that remained compared to the little of the rebels' pokemon and could offer no help. The Black ninja in front punched with his left but Bruno sidestepped easily and grabbed the ninja's wrist with his left hand and struck him in the neck with his right elbow. In between this the Green ninja on his right prepared to punch with his left but Bruno quickly extended and swung his right arm to the right, and since his elbow was under the man's neck his fist connected with the ninja's face sending him to the ground in front of Bruno as well as hitting the Green ninja in the shoulder which sent the masked man flying due to the speed and power increase Bruno had. But then before he could react the Red ninja behind him gave him a flying kick to the back and sent him stumbling forward. The Black ninja whom Bruno had elbowed was lying on his back and as Bruno stumbled further towards him, he stuck both feet upwards to strike the Fighting master in the chin. With the same momentum from the double kick he rolled backwards to his feet. As Bruno stumbled backwards the Green ninja that was sent flying earlier proceeded to run towards the Red ninja. Bruno stumbled backwards and at the exact moment he was elbowed by the Red ninja in the spine the Green ninja delivered a flying roundhouse kick to his face which snapped his neck backwards and caused him to roll over the Red ninja's shoulders. He tumbled backwards a bit before lying still on the ground chest facing the smoke filled sky. 

The ninjas let down their guard due to the fact the rebels were busied by their own forces and walked to the fallen Master. The Black on the left, Red in the middle and Green on the right. They stood over the Master but then gasped as they realized he was smiling. "Not bad. But let me show you how it's done."

With that the large man did a cat spring to his feet and let loose a vicious right hand knocking the Black ninja out as well as a few teeth. He then twisted his body and his left palm struck the Red ninja in the center of his chest and caused him trouble to breath. The Green ninja tried to give him a right kick to the ribs but Bruno caught it under his arm. He then grabbed the ninja's face while still holding his leg and hoisted him high over himself, spun around, and slammed the man's head into the hard ground while blood started flowing freely. Bruno then turned back around to face the Red ninja who had now caught his breath and started a short sprint to Bruno. At the last moment, the Fighting Master side stepped to the right while leaving his left arm hanging in front of Red. As soon as his palm connected with the ninja's chin he yanked it towards himself snapping the ninja's neck as the body kept going forward from the momentum of his run.

Bruno panted. The League's forces were getting stronger. He used to be able to take on ten to fifteen ninjas with ease but now………….

He looked around through all the smoke and saw the rebels battling the League. Some hand to hand, swords, some ordering their pokemon. Bruno looked around and saw Brock spearheading the attack to drive back the League. It had been a while since the battle started and yet they had not even begun to progress into the city. They would not be taking Celadon tonight. In fact it was just a matter of time till Brock sounded the retreat. As Bruno regained his breath he began to run towards the Pokemon Master. He had barely taken two steps when his side was hit with a powerful force and he was sent flying into a nearby tree. The tree cracked and Bruno slid down the side as the tree fell the opposite direction to him. Bruno clenched his teeth and grunted in pain. He opened his eyes and realized that he was soaking wet. He quickly looked to where the powerful blow had come from and there he saw a massive Blastoise. His eyes quickly noticed the figure that side stepped from behind the Blastoise.

"Rudy," he growled. The young trainer smiled.

"Even the Fighting Master cannot take on a well trained Blastoise with a broken rib. Or should I say a few broken ribs."

Bruno showed his clenched teeth as a form of anger. But he knew Rudy was right. Master's had the ability to heal impossibly fast but not that fast. It would take two days for his ribs to heal and he definitely could not tackle a Blastoise in his condition. Bruno, thought reluctant, had no choice but to accept his inevitable fate. He lowered his head as Blastoise approached him and awaited the final blow. Rudy smiled at his conquest. "Blastoise……" the pokemon turned towards his trainer, "Skull Bash."

The pokemon turned and crouched. "Blaaaaaassss-"

Bruno raised his head to accept his fate like a man.  
"TOOOOOOOOIIIIISE!"

The pokemon lunged at the Master head first and all that could be heard was the sound of a skull being crushed.

"Wa!" Bruno surprisingly opened his eyes and saw an amazing and relieving site. The site of his Machamp with its right arm extended forward while the on the floor a creature lay with the body of a Blastoise and the face of a Errrrrrrrrrrr. Yuck.

Rudy stood in horror as his powerful pokemon was now a powerful mess. He was terrified and turned in the next direction to flee from the giant Machamp but was met with the blade of a rebel trainer. The trainer then let Rudy's body hit the floor and rushed to help the Fighting Master.

Across the settlement Brock was on Onix while fighting off the League trainers upon their Rapidashes and their Arcanines while the infantry on both sides battled on foot. After slaying a League grunt with his own katana Onix tail whipped the Arcanine the man was riding into a tree where it hit its spine on a sturdy branch so hard that it lost the ability to use its hind legs. Then Brock saw it.

A flash, killing rebels so fast the speed could be mistaken for Bruno. He growled and shouted, "KOGA!"

A rebel in front of Brock turned in pain as blood squirted in a diagonal line from his shoulder to waist. As the man fell Brock saw the bare chested Koga with his blood stained katana at his side.

Brock was about to jump off Onix and chase the ninja/poison Master down but looked around and saw what would happen if he did. The rebels were in trouble. Their forces dwindling from the couple of hours of slaughter. There was no other choice. Brock knew he had to call for the retreat.

As he opened his mouth to shout out the order he noticed a large figure being carried away by League troops. He gasped in horror. "Bruno!"  
At the same time he thought this he heard the horn of Torea and the battle stopped right away. It was the universal horn blown before a battle for the two leaders to meet before a battle. But it was never used DURING a battle.

Brock was cut out of his thoughts as the crowd in front of him parted. He saw the man he despised so much. Koga looked equally disgusted but he kept his calm.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't 'the pokemon master'. It has been so long since we have seen one another." Koga shouted up to Brock.

"Spare me the pleasantries Koga," Brock grunted. "What is it you want?"

Koga face now wore a smirk but his eyes still remained angry.

He spoke to Brock again this time a little more sincere instead of sarcastic.

"I'm prepared to let your forces go as well as give you back your Fighting Master……….in return for something."

Brock did not get his hopes up but still posed the question, "Your price?"

Koga smiled, "You have to remain with us while your forces go. You will be our prisoner."

Brock looked at Koga with no change of expression. "And what is stopping you from gathering my forces and keeping Bruno once I surrender?"

Koga was slightly agitated by this. "I may have left the rebel clan but I never agreed with your terms. I just happened to with you at the time of the revolt. But I am samurai. And you know as well as anyone else that I am bound to my word. If I were to ever break it I would claim my own life."

Brock looked at Koga as if debating whether or not to trust him. He had gone against the way of the samurai by joining with the League in the first place. But then again the word of the samurai is the strongest thing in the book. Brock sighed.  
"My pokemon must also be allowed to leave," he demanded.  
"No Brock!" Bruno shouted which was hard to do.

"Silence!" one of the men holding him demanded. He was about to hit him until Koga stopped him. "Let him be."

The guard then bowed and did nothing.

Koga then looked back to Brock and nodded his head. "Agreed." He reluctantly said.

Brock then looked down at Onix's head and patted it. Then he slid down the side and stood on the ground. He pulled out a pokeball and recalled the snake pokemon. Before going in Onix roared in defiance but he could do nothing as he was called back. Brock then attached the ball to his pokebelt containing the rest of his pokemon. He looked up at the rebels looking for the highest in command. He saw a strong fighter who was a junior lieutenant. He walked up to him and placed his left hand on the teen's shoulder while offering him the belt in his right hand. "Take care of them will you Luke?"

The teen's face softened and he nodded slowly. "I will do my best Master."

Then Brock whispered something very quietly to the young man. "Tell Gary he is in charge until I am back."

Luke looked at Brock skeptically as the Master smiled.

Brock then turned and walked straight to Koga. "Release him." he said referring to Bruno.

Koga waved his hand and the seven men gently let Bruno kneel on the ground. A rebel then gave his fallen Machamp a super potion and the pokemon got up. The trainer told Machamp he was able to take Bruno and the League would not do anything. The pokemon took Bruno and placed him on his back while going in the half of the clearing the rebels now occupied.

Koga walked to the side of Brock and told him, "Tell them to get out of here before my troops get restless and kills them all."

Brock looked at Luke who was the highest in command at the moment because of the injured Bruno.

He nodded to him and Luke nodded back.

The 19yr old young man put on the pokebelt under his own. He then turned around and started walking. "Move out."

His words so silent. Yet not matched by the silence of the night. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of trees hit with flamethrowers and fire blasts. As the young man walked away from the clearing into the forest the remainder of the rebels followed him slowly, looking back every so often to see the Master who had just sacrificed himself for their safety. In a few minutes they were all gone and Brock turned around.

Koga was in his face at once. "Put your hands out," he demanded. Brock complied.

Koga then placed handcuffs around Brock and Brock felt a little discomfort as well as some pain.

"You may have gotten away today but soon Master Slate……..very soon………..we will have our battle in which there will be only one man left," Koga growled so softly no one else could hear him.

"I look forward to it," was Brock's only reply as they began their retreat to the city.

They retreated further into Celadon until they reached buildings. They then went to the barracks and Brock was kept in a prison bay where he would stay till the morning where he would be carried to Indigo where any rescue attempt would be killed off long before it had chance to reach the capital.

As Brock sat on the cot he was still confused to the pain he was in. Just then Koga entered the bay and sat on a chair outside Brock's cell. "They are made with technology to keep certain elements in it." Koga offered with a smirk. He loved seeing Brock in pain. "Coursing through these cuffs are the elements of water and ice. The elements you are weak against and the elements of your friend….."

Brock stared at Koga. He was uncomfortable with Koga's comments to say the least but he wanted to know why he brought up Misty.

"She is a little young for you to be thinking about. Don't you think old man," Brock sneered.

Koga however did not lose his smirk. "The younger they are, the tighter they are."

Brock was disgusted at that but Koga continued.

"I can just imagine how much fun Blaine is having right now. MMMMM. I wish I was in his place instead of here with you."

By now Brock had a bad feeling. "What are you talking about you snake?" Brock callously asked.

Koga chuckled a bit. "Well you see," he said while sitting forward looking at Brock, "We know how Misty thinks. And we know how STUPID and hell bent on revenge she is. With the power of a Master nearby, what do you think she would do? You know she won't share the satisfaction of killing one of us with anyone else. She needs it all to herself to feed her hate. The hate that consumes her day by day since the death of her beloved Ketchum. So what do you think happened when she felt Blaine's presence?"

Brock's face was filled with worry. "She went after him by herself." He whispered to himself more than to Koga.

Koga chuckled again just for being the sick bastard he was. "Yes. The battle probably started close to the end of ours. So I'd say they have been going at it for about forty- five minutes for the least. And knowing how naïve Misty is she probably thinks she will beat Blaine because he is Fire. But you know as well as I do that Misty was the first Master of the rebels. But she was not the first Master. Blaine knew about his powers for decades. There is no doubt that Misty will underestimate the old man and she will fall to his experience."  
Brock could only stare at the bars of his cell. "Misty." He whispered with emotional pain. He did not know what to do. He could not do anything as a matter of fact and that made his feeling worse. He felt like his mind was going on overload…………………..like he was going crazy.

He was in a trance and almost did not catch Koga speaking again.

"Blaine is probably going to enjoy himself just now. As she begins to tire he will wound her. And she is just the kind of prey he likes. He is a natural sexual predator you know. A nice pretty thing like Misty? Mmmmmmm. I can taste her right now. He will probably rip her insides before he finally kills her. I must say that I do envy him. She is probably a nice little fuck."

Brock quickly leapt to the bars and outstretched his hand to Koga but could not reach. "You Son of a bitch! I swear I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted filled with nothing but utmost rage and hate at the moment even though he felt pain from the bars.

"OH ho ho hoooo. Looks like someone is getting all emotional." Koga said. Then his face turned serious. "Don't worry…………Blaine's orders were to bring her back alive if possible. If he succeeds……….you will be seeing a lot of her." He grinned and turned around so his back and cape were to Brock. "If she is brought here alive I'll make sure to have my fill of ravishing such a prize. And I think I'll do it right outside your cell too………" he walked away while Brock was reaching for his cape and cursing words you've probably never heard of.

As he left he flipped a switch that turned up the element bars so it had a higher effect. Brock screamed in pain as he was still holding the bars. When he finally was able to let go he crashed against the cot and then the floor. His right hand covered his eyes from the light above him in the cell while his left stayed at his side. He clenched his teeth and his left hand slammed against the floor leaving a small hole. "Misty, I'm sorry." He said to comfort himself even though there was nothing he could do.

He then sat up and looked at the hole he made. He just manipulated the stone back into the form it was with his powers and when he was done there was no evidence he had even made the hole. He did not even bother to try and get out because through the rock he could feel it. The captured element he was weak against ran through the whole cell. No doubt under and behind the stone were more bars that would just cause him more pain. The only thing Brock could do was sit and worry………and hope………………and pray for Misty.

" Sigh So much for me escaping."

* * *

.

* * *

"Ahh!" Misty screamed as she received a painful kick to the abdomen that sent her stumble backwards. Blaine still had his foot parallel to the ground. He smiled and faced Misty while sticking his foot straight up in the air so his two legs were in a straight line. He then brought it behind him so he was in his fighting stance. 

Misty stood there bewildered. She had her right hand clutching her sword and her left holding her stomach. She was bruised badly, bleeding at the nose and mouth and she could not open her left eye because of the puches and kicks that it had received. The positive part was every time Blaine powered up, her sword extinguished the flames before he could use it against her.

"How- pant…pant…How are you still going!" Misty asked while not losing her anger. There he was. A man in probably his sixties yet he did not have a scratch on him. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"Misty. You are so cute where you are hurt. I'm going to have to wound you a little bit more before I have my way with you." He slowly began to approach Misty once again.

Misty gripped her sword. "Grrrrrr…….you are not going to live past today, much less win this fight!"

She used her remaining energy to cast a downward swipe to Blaine but because of her fatigue he was able to catch the sword between his palms. While he was holding the sword he powered back up. Flames covered his fist and he let go of the sword and fired a right punch but Misty twisted the blade sideways so she could stop the blow. Her right hand held the blade straight up while her left palm pushed the top. Blaine's hand met with the blade but he kept pushing hard.

Misty had a weak but none the less, sinister smile. One could tell it pained her to do such a simple action because of the pain her body was in.

"Don't you get it Blaine. Water extinguishes fire," she said waiting for his flame to go out.

Blaine laughed.

"Yes but I was playing with you all the time. Now I think I'll finish you off."

Misty grunted. His flames were lasting longer than normal against her sword and she was feeling a little……………..hot?

"So you upped your flame. Water still extinguishes fire. Just a matter of time" Misty grunted while struggling to push back the punch.

Blaine smirked and put more effort into the blow and Misty could barely keep it away. "You are forgetting something Water Master." he said.

At that moment the sword looked less solid. Like it was liquefying. Misty watched in horror as this happened. 'Wah……what is going on?'

Blaine stepped in, "You forgot that fire……….evaporates……..water." And with that he increased the flames on his hands as well as the force of the punch. The blade disappeared and Misty's face met Blaine's hand for the umpteenth time.

She flew backwards and the Maranta handle fell out of her hand as she lay limply on the ground.

Blaine cocked his head and looked at her. "Is this the best that the rebels have. YOU are the strongest Master they have?" His face twisted in disgust.

"We've let this war go on long enough." He walks up to Misty and stares down at her. "We should just rush your settlement if you are the best the rebels have. It is pointless to even think that ya'll can even give the League Masters competition if you can't win against the element you are strong against."

Blaine then smiled and stooped down to the weakened Master.

"………………hmmmmh………..you look so vulnerable now. It kind of turns me on."

Blaine then runs his finger along Misty's nose, to her mouth, down her neck. He reaches her chest and Misty attempts to move his hand away with hers but she is so weak it is like a fly stopping a hydro pump.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." He goes closer to her ears and whispers, "When I'm done with you your body will feel as though you slept with a Rhydon."

Blaine laughed. He uses his right hand to rub her cheeks and stick his finger in her mouth, then his, to taste her saliva. Misty recovering a bit starts to frantically thrash around but two good punches to the head quickly solved Blaine's problem.

"Ahhhh, it is time." He makes for Misty's pants but before he could finish pulling it down he is sent flying and hits his head on a sturdy branch before meeting the floor. "Arggh. What the f-," he doesn't finish when he is hit with another psychic blast.

He hits a tree and slides down. "Arrgggg." He gets up very angry and stared at Gary who is about to use a psybeam.

Being the experienced campaigner he was Blaine quickly spewed flamethrowers around from his two hands, setting the trees ablaze. Gary shielded his eyes from the flames, but when he looked back Blaine was gone.

Gary looked back to Misty who was being attended to by Sabrina. She then passed out.

"Is she going to be okay!" he asked frantically.

Sabrina looked up from Misty and nodded. "She'll be fine. Physically anyway. Her pride will be hurt though. She has never lost since she gained her powers," She stated simply.

Gary knew that also but still drooped his head and clenched his fist upon hearing it from Sabrina. 'If he ever met Blaine again.'

Three hours later.

"Arggh. I feel like shit." Misty said as she opened her eyes.

"That's because you just had the battle of your life a few hours ago," replied a voice.

Misty knew whose voice it was but her eyes were blurry and could not see his form.

She sat up and looked at herself. She was covered in a bed sheet. No doubt she was in the sick bay. With a wave of her hand she was back in her Master's clothes. Dress, cape and boots.

"Where's my…"

Sabrina handed her the Maranta handle before she could ask.

"Are you ok?" she asked Misty.

"I'm fine………" she looked and Sabrina and mumbled, "thanks."

Sabrina was confused but nodded.  
(GARY!) she mentally spoke.

(I know. It is weird. She actually said thanks.) Gary replied.

"How did you know what was happening?" Misty asked.

"We could feel a huge power which was the result of Blaine and yourself in the same area. But we could not pinpoint your exact location because with you, him and togetic in the same area the force spread out over a distance," Sabrina explained.

Misty seemed satisfied with the explanation.

"And the fire?" she wondered.

"Gary sent a mental message to Togetic and she ordered some of your trainers to put out the blaze." Sabrina again offered.

Misty nodded and put the handle back in her sash and prepared to leave.

"Are you ok?" Gary asked this time.

Misty growled. "Sabrina just asked me the same question. Are you deaf?"

"I'm not talking about physically." He informed.

Misty looked at him then to the door and walked towards it. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Gary put an invisible force field and Misty bumped into it gently. She turned around and glared at him.

He lowered his hand as well as the shield while he spoke. "You lost Misty. It is natural that you feel how you do and it is natural that you want to pretend it did not happen. But you should not have gone in the forest by yourself. You CAN ask for help Misty. If we did not get to you, you know what Blaine would have done," He spoke with a concerned and sincere voice.

Misty held no look in her eyes. No anger, no remorse, no sadness.

Upon remembering the events it was like nothing to her.

She simply turned back to the door before saying.

"This body belonged to someone. He is dead now. So this body has but one purpose. That is vengeance. Anything in between is of no consequence. They could have my body over and over for all I care. They could do whatever they want with it because with Ash dead………………..this body has no value."

And with the she opened the door and left the room with a stunned and sad pair of psychics inside.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

AN: Lol. You guys saw the part from Flame of recca? I thought that was cool. Anyhoo I only updated because my friend was constantly bugging me to. So here it is. I wished this could have been more but I don't have the talent of a writer. And how do people space thier paragraphs so wide? Everytime i try to double space when i save it goes back to one and it makes the fic confusing  



	4. Bad news, Great news, Shocking news!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

'…..' thoughts

"……" speech

* * *

.

* * *

A man lay exhausted on the mat of a training room. His chest heaves up and down as he pants for air. 

'That's excellent Gary! You've almost learnt everything. I don't have anything more to teach you really.'

Sabrina walks up to her fallen boyfriend and sits on the mat next to him.

"Thanks," he says out loud.

Sabrina lifts her right hand and it makes its way to the brown, rich hair on Gary's head. She plays with it, twirling and combing, knowing that Gary enjoys it immensely and finds it comforting. Gary soaks it all in till he gets a twitch in his back. His face contorts in a bit of anguish as he sits up.

"Ohhh. My back," he groans.

Sabrina just gives him a sympathetic smile and though she doesn't say it out loud or telepathically, her eyes scream to Gary, saying 'I'm sorry' for the pain.

He notices this and his face softens. He catches her cheek slowly with his right palm and gently strokes her milky skin with his thumb.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You know that right?"

He tilts his head and looks at her with passionate eyes.

"I love you."

Sabrina blushes at the sudden change in mood but still voices say in the matter.

"I love you too babe."

Gary puts on that cheeky grin that Sabrina's grown oh so accustomed to and loves. Not taking his hand off her cheek he leans in and closes his eyes till his lips locks with hers. The kiss is tender at first growing in passion and before long, primal instinct seems to kick in. Deep kisses were just the start. Soon hands were roaming and groans escaped the pair's mouths.

Gary decided he had enough teasing and his hand went to remove Sabrina's top. But the passion and love between the two would not be sated for now.

(BANG BANG BANG)

The couple pulled away from the embrace and looked at the door.

"Master Gary!" was the yell from the other side of the door.

Gary gave Sabrina a sheepish smile that said 'we'll continue this later'

He then turned his gaze to the door and his mood turned a complete one-eighty.

"Come in," he growled.

As soon as he granted permission to enter the door swung open and revealed a rebel trainer panting heavily.

"Master Gary! You must come quickly! The force that went to the border is back and Master Bruno is injured!!!"

Gary jolted slightly at the news. _'Bruno's injured? Damn. We must have lost pretty badly.'_

After a few seconds of it sinking in he quickly got to his feet. "Go and make sure all the injured get treated on the double!"

"Yes sir!!!" the man saluted before sprinting away.

Gary then took a look at Sabrina sitting on the mat and nodded. "I'll talk to you later," and with that he disappeared.

* * *

.

* * *

Bruno sat with his back against a tree as the area around what used to be Saffron gym became an outdoor hospital. 

He applied some ointment to his ribs and rubbed gently.

(Poof)

Bruno looked up only to see that Gary was now standing in front of him with a grim expression on his face. He knelt down next to the fighting master.

"Are you alright?"

The fighting master had a somber expression on his face as he cast his gaze downward.

"I'm fine Gary. It's Brock I'm worried about."

Gary's kneeling form visibly jumped and panic set in his mind. Brock was a close friend after all.

"Why?? What happened to him? Is he injured???" rattled Gary.

Bruno looked up at the young man with an extremely confused face. "Didn't Luke brief you?"

This time it was Gary's turn to be confused. He shook his head slowly showing just how clueless her was.

"No. I teleported here when I heard you were injured……………….Bruno…. What happened to him?"

Bruno's gaze went down once again staring at the grass around him. Gary kept on looking at him till he sighed and slowly muttered, "They captured him Gary. He's in League hands now."

Gary's eyes opened wide and his scream caught the attention of everyone in the area as they felt the power spike.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

* * *

.

* * *

Water splashed in the air as Feraligator moved at top speed along the surf. Not one drop hit Misty as she manipulated the water and it just went around her. It really was a sight to see this beautiful woman standing straight and tall with arms crossed as her powerful pokemon swam at top speed without her losing her balance. Then it started to slow down as it came closer to a boatyard with many battle ships and towers sticking up from the water. The pokemon stopped at the side of one the docks and Misty jumped on while taking out a pokeball. "Return," she called as she pointed it towards Feraligator. Two seconds later he was gone as the red beam went back into the pokeball. This was the first time Misty was back at her southern pass quarters/office since the fight with Blaine a few days ago. 

She walked straight along the dock until she reached a small building. In front of the door was her faithful Togetic. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with the first line of defense," said the water master irritably.

Togetic just looked at her and said smugly, "I had some business to attend to but I am on my way back. I just wanted to tell you that you have a visitor."

Misty was stumped as to who this person could be. She knew that Gary, Brock and Ritchie were busy and they were the only ones who weren't afraid of her……………….much.

"Well who is it?" Misty asked the pokemon in an agitated voice.

Togetic smiled slyly and said, "You'll see," before teleporting away.

Misty looked annoyed to say the least. She gritted her teeth and managed to say, "I have to remember to get back at Togetic later," she said before entering her temporary staying room. She closed the door and walked to the nearest table. With a wave of her hand her cape turned into clear liquid and lowered itself before solidifying again so it was now hanging over a chair. Where is this damned visitor?

"Good day Mistress Misty." gasp Misty instantly froze. _'……….That voice…'_ was all she could think as she brought her hand to cover her mouth.

Very slowly, she turned around to see the speaker. For a second one could see emotion in her eyes. Confusion one could say, as well as fear. But it only lasted a second for she regained her composure to answer her addresser. It was an elderly woman in a brown vest and brown soft long pants with her dark grey cloak un-hooded. She had brown hair that was starting to gray ever so slightly and even in her old age she looked simple and beautiful.

"Good day Mrs. Ketchum," Misty replied politely with an ever so hint of annoyance. The older woman frowned and tilted her head not masking the fact that something Misty said had bothered her.

"We've gone from Mrs. Ketchum, to Delilah, to mom. And now back to Mrs. Ketchum?" she stated more than asked. She looked at Misty who looked like she was thinking about something. Delilah could only guess it was the memories of when the young woman and herself used to spend long days together.

"I-I didn't think it was appropriate anymore." Misty stuttered out but with a firm tone none the less.

Misty's faltering did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Ketchum though, who appreciated the small but still very monumental triumph in the short conversation.

"Why would you say such a thing Misty? I know it isn't because of Ash because you continued calling me that long after the revolt at indigo. Or maybe you think so because you have not come to see me in the past two years."

Delilah sat down on a couch and leant forward with her hand entwined. Misty stared ahead and said nothing.

The older woman waited till Misty's roaming eyes caught hers before taking her next step.

"What happened to you Misty? You were such a joy."

Misty gritted her teeth as flashbacks of her happier days came back to her mind. She did not want to remember. Those were days of compassion and kindness. She was weak then. She had to remain strong for herself. For the rebels. For everyone.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Delilah speak again. "You didn't carry all this hate with you before. You never ………"

Before she could finish Misty looked at her with a look that said 'how dare you! You should know what' before launching a full blown retaliating, "That's because Ash was with me!!!!!! What happened is that he was killed and taken from me!!!" Misty screamed to Delilah. She acts as though she did not know that before! Wait, why do I care what she thinks? I don't care about her anymore. I don't! she thought.

"He left us all Misty!!!" Misty jumped in surprise and her eyes opened wide upon hearing Delilah's scream and nearly lost all balance. "You think you are the only one who feels what you do towards the league?!?! Well I've got news Misty Waterflower, you are not!!! And it's selfish of you to think that!!!" Delilah shouted to match Misty's. The still shocked water master stared at the other woman. Apparently Delilah's screams had gotten through to part of Misty because the eyes reflecting the bitterness and harshness of the cold of Misty's heart were not present at that time. No. What was present in her eyes……………was fear. Fear of having to face what Delilah was saying. Fear of having to accept that she needed others and wanted their bonds again. And lastly…………….Fear that she had to give up the last part of Ash she had…..the thought of his revenge. Delilah could see her swallowing and Misty's eyes revealed the pain she had kept hidden so well. It pained her to see Misty's eyes.

"Misty," she said getting up. She stood face to face with Misty and gripped her shoulders comfortingly. She looked her in the eyes and she could see Misty's aqua eyes shimmering. "Misty, I know you can't stand it. The pain is almost unbearable. So young and you think you cannot go on unless you feed off the hate that the league has created within you. But it will not help you Misty."

Misty turned her head away to break eye contact. She blinked back the tears. She was determined not to cry especially in front of the woman she once considered a mother. She had to remain strong. Mrs. Ketchum noted the red creeping under Misty's eyes and her nose. She heard her sniffling and her pants for air. It was time to move in for the kill.

"Honey, holding onto the hate will not help you. In fact, it will destroy you. Instead of holding on to the hate, hold onto love. The love that you have for Gary and your friends. The love you have for me as a mother and the love I have for you as a daughter………….and the love you had for my son. Remember what he stood for? Compassion, kindness and love." Delilah took hold of Misty's head with a hand on each cheek and turned it so their eyes locked. Misty's lips trembled in a crooked line trying to purse together while a single tear escaped her left eye and the rest just waiting to flood over. Delilah choked back a sob herself so she could finish speaking.

"We all love you so much Misty. And you know as well as I do that Ash would never want to see you like this. Please Misty………………………..I've already lost one child………………..I don't want to lose another."

Misty was crying now. Her lips trembled and her breathing heavy. She looked Delilah right in the eye with so much emotion bottled inside her. Anger, fear, regret, shame and sadness.

"I- ack-I" she couldn't say it. The sobs making her eat her words. Two years worth of emotions coming out at once. It was so hard.

She looked to the ground. Tears running without end. "I-im s-o-o-orry," she wailed, "i-m s-o-o-o sor-r-r-y"

She shook her head side to side very slowly and put her hands to hide her face. But Delilah removed them and quickly embraced the young woman she loved so much. "It's ok now Misty," she croaked out with her own tears staining her face. "It's going to be ok now," she soothed over Misty's wailing. The two women dropped to their knees still embraced. Misty crying into the shoulder of Mrs. Ketchum and Delilah thanking God Misty would be alright. Finally, she was coming back to them. Not Misty the water master but Misty Waterflower whom they cared so much for and the woman who stole her son's heart.

* * *

_Hours later_

(Clang)

The sound of an iron door opening was enough to shake Brock out of his slumber. He looked to the bars of his cell and with the moonlight that drifted in the window he saw three soldiers down the corridor walking towards his cell. When they had reached in front of the cell he realized the middle guard had a tray of food which he assumed to be for him. The guards flanking the one with the tray raised their elemental weapons at him. "We're going to open the cell. If you try anything we've been authorized to use these till you pass out," said the guard on the right lifting the gun to indicate the 'these'.

Brock realized there was nothing he could do so with a sigh and gritted teeth, he nodded.

Seeing the feared Pokemon Master humbled made the guard who spoke chuckle. He approached the cell with a set of keys and unlocked the door and then……….

"Rasp!...gurgle………….rasp…..rasp."

The bodies of the two guards fell to the floor with blood squirting from the neck.

The middle guard had his two hands shot to the side with a small dagger in each as he held the killing pose for a while, the tray of food on the ground.

Brock raised his eyebrow and studied the man.

He got up into a fighting stance. "Who are you?!" he bellowed.

The assassin found the situation amusing and chuckled before using his right hand to pull off his mask. "It's good to see you Brock."

Brock went stiff and couldn't believe his eyes.

"MAX?!?!"

* * *

A/n: Phew. I haven't updated in a while huh? Sure some of you thought I was dead. Lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

A.n

Wow. I'm disappointed. I was going to finish this fic after taking so long since my last update. But reviews really help the drive to write. And I got only THREE from this chapter after so long but 44 hits for chapt 4. Im sorry fans. But you didn't review. So I'm going to assume that my fic isn't good enough. I'm sorry. I'll discontinue this one and start one to make you guys proud.

update:

Thank you to Gotik for putting me in my place. He said i'm a bad writer if i discontinue because i'm not getting reviews. But the reason is that if i don't get reviews how do i know you like the fic and it's not one of those fics you forget the second you finish reading the new chapter. I want to write something for you guys to enjoy. But none the less. I'm going to coninue the fic for the few reviewers i have out there. Special thanks to **L' Fleur Noir ** Reviewing as well. Thanks. And please. Review if you like... please.


End file.
